


A Frenzy

by karatyrell



Category: Glee, The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen, honestly i need to finish this it's still ongoing, i do love bringing back those 2012 feels tho, kluinn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karatyrell/pseuds/karatyrell
Summary: Quinn with all of the Original Family. A Series of One-shots





	1. A Mother's Love

Niklaus was her son; she would always love him. A mother's love is eternal, that doesn't mean that she didn't question his judgment. When she met the blonde that Nik was in love with she was suspicious immediately. She was human, she once had a child, and she was attached to Nik like no other. Was she using him to become a vampire? Esther was unsure of whether she could trust Quinn Fabray with her son's heart or not.

She had let Rebekah have her way and cut her hair short and take her shopping. She smoothed the white jacket down softly as she walked up the front lawn of a large white house. Maybe speaking with her mother would help her understand the girl. Lifting a hand to knock on the door she smiled when a pretty blonde woman answered it.

"You must be Mrs. Mikaelson, my daughter told me about your husband's passing, how sad that is for you. At least he wasn't a cheater like my ex."

Yes, this was Judy Fabray alright. "Please, call me Esther." She said brushing her blonde locks back with a smile. "I've come to talk to you about our children, my Niklaus, and your darling Quinn, they seem close don't they?"

Judy's eyebrows rose slightly, just like her daughters would. Their facial features were annoyingly similar. "Yes, I've noticed, but Quinn cares about him a lot. I think they matter a lot to one another." Esther frowned slightly and sighed,; she didn't want another feud between her sons. It was obvious that Quinn had chosen Klaus, but Kol seemed taken with her as well, it was her kindness, her heart.  Her youngest son wanted the human girl too and if she had to kill Quinn, she would.

She had done it once before, hadn't she?

Esther nodded not feeling reassured of Quinn's character at all, "So she's a good girl though? She won't hurt Nik?" Judy smiled, "No. He's all she talks about when she calls me. I think she might be in love with him."

Love.

That was a very human emotion. The girl was a human after all. Esther listened to Judy go on about her daughter for a little bit longer before she had heard enough. She had made her decision.

Quinn Fabray was too good for her son.

Might as well keep them apart.

She knew that wouldn't happen though even if she was the Original Witch, she couldn't stop love. So she could allow Niklaus to be happy with the girl for now.

Maybe she could keep him sane.

Meanwhile, Esther was going to try to distract Kol with someone else.

Maybe Elena… or Caroline…


	2. Captivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol is captivated by his brother's muse, Quinn.

The blonde padded across the floor of her apartment quietly trying not to wake the original vampire, currently sleeping on her couch. What was she even doing! Klaus hadn't been by in days and had sent Kol to check on her. Honestly, Quinn was a little annoyed that the hybrid hadn't even thought of calling her, but she would live with it. Quinn was sipping on her tea when she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. Quinn's eyes widened as she kept her back to Kol trying not to let him know the effect he was having on her at that moment. Kol's hand came up and brushed her hair off her neck softly.

"I'm curious. My brother, he's always said that love was a vampire's greatest weakness, but here you stand, the love of his life, living, and breathing, beautiful human flesh."

He moved so that his breath caressed the other side of her head softly, "Such beauty…Has he tasted you yet, lovely?" Quinn could hardly breathe as Kol came down to lick her neck softly. "I'm sure your blood tastes amazing, you don't mind if I have a small bite do you?" Quinn was shaking as his arm came around her body snaking across her chest and hauling her close to him. She was closer to him then she had ever been to Klaus.

Klaus was always so careful with her. He never bit her, treated her like she was glass. Klaus was gentle with her. Kol was rough, pulling her against his body as he licked a trail along her neck. "May I?" He was asking her, removing her robe off her shoulder to fully expose her neck to him. Quinn couldn't stop herself from saying yes to him.

The moment his fangs broke her skin was almost euphoric in meaning. She could feel the blood rushing through her veins but it wasn't painful, it felt amazing. She let out a soft moan as he laughed against her skin, licking the wound to close it up. "I knew you would enjoy that." He whispered against her skin before turning her around to face him brushing her now lose blonde locks out of her face.

"Niklaus should be the one to have you, I just needed a taste. You are exquisite." He whispered brushing his bloodstained lips against her pale skin softly. Quinn swallowed hard as he moved to look into her eyes, "In another life, maybe I would have met you first, Miss Fabray." He shifted and quickly used compulsion on her, "You don't remember a single bit of this. Niklaus will be here very soon, tell him a hybrid attacked you and I saved you, he'll rip a heart out and be done with it, and then you will be his." In a flash, the vampire was back on the couch, as if nothing had happened, and Quinn was touching her wounded neck softly.

"Stupid Hybrids. I told him that he shouldn't have left me alone with them. Don't you agree, Kol?" She asked looking over at him as she walked back toward her bedroom. "Thank you for saving me." She headed to her room and laid back in her bed softly.

She could help, but dream of Kol that night though and think of the ways he could do things to her. She awoke the next morning to Klaus' soft touch along her neck. "Kol told me. A rogue hybrid did this;, I already ripped his heart out; you are alright correct?" Quinn nodded, "I'm fine..." She whispered but underlining that was a memory. A memory of being pushed against a countertop roughly and teased mercilessly. She couldn't shake those feelings for the life of her.


End file.
